Computer systems and related technology affect many aspects of society. Indeed, the computer system's ability to process information has transformed the way we live and work. Computer systems now commonly perform a host of tasks (e.g., word processing, scheduling, accounting, etc.) that prior to the advent of the computer system were performed manually. More recently, computer systems have been coupled to one another and to other electronic devices to form both wired and wireless computer networks over which the computer systems and other electronic devices can transfer electronic data. As such, the performance of many computing tasks has become distributed across a number of different computer systems and/or a number of different computer environments.
While software for such computer systems has traditionally been written using standard text, many software programs now exist that allow for creating other software programs using a visual programming paradigm. For instance, a user of such a software program may create a workflow by connecting a series of boxes that comprise functions with a series of lines that illustrate a flow of data between the functions. However, previously, such workflows have often been required to utilize functions (or modules) that are each implemented in the same language in order to function properly. Accordingly, in order to overcome such limitations, interpreters or compilers specific to each language in which a function of a workflow is to be implemented have often been necessary in order to allow functions implemented in different languages to be used in the same workflow.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.